In general, a motor consists of a stator and a rotor, and the motor used for electric machinery such as a drum type washing machine and the like is configured to have an insulator adapted to surround a stator core in such a manner as to allow coils to be wound thereon. The coils are electrically connected to a hall sensor cover and a printed circuit board to perform the application of power.
FIG. 1 shows the state where the hall sensor cover is coupled to the insulator of the stator core in the conventional practice. As shown in FIG. 1, an insulator 1 is made of an electrical insulation resin and coupled to the top portion of a stator core (not shown). The insulator 1 has teeth 11 extended outwardly therefrom in a radial direction. The insulator 1 also has an inner peripheral portion 10 formed at the inside of the teeth 11, and mag-mate terminal portions 13 are formed on the inner peripheral portion 10 to conduct the connection with external power connectors. A plurality of mag-mate terminals 14 is inserted into the mag-mate terminal portions 13 to conduct the electrical connection with the coils. In FIG. 1, three mag-mate terminals 14 are provided to conduct the power connection of the phases U, V, W.
So as to connect the external power to the mag-mate terminal portions 13, a hall sensor cover 100 has mag-mate terminal insertion portions 101 formed at the corresponding positions to the mag-mate terminal portions 13. The mag-mate terminal insertion portions 101 have pins (not shown) formed at the inside thereof in such a manner as to be connected to the mag-mate terminals 14, and the pins are electrically connected to power terminal pins 104 by means of lead wires 103. The power terminal pins 104 are located at the inside of power terminal insertion portions 102, and the external power connectors are coupled to the power terminal insertion portions 102 to conduct the electrical connection thereto. Further, the hall sensor cover 100 has a printed circuit board (not shown) mounted in the interior of one side thereof, and the printed circuit board is protected by means of a silicone cover 105.
Like this, the hall sensor cover 100 serves to supply the external power to the coils wound on the insulator and to measure the size or polarity of a magnetic field to transmit the measured signal to a control unit of a device using the motor.
According to the external power connection using the conventional hall sensor cover 100, the mag-mate terminal portions 13 of the insulator 1 and the power terminal insertion portions 102 of the hall sensor cover 100 are located on the inner peripheral portion 10 of the insulator 1, so that the lead wires 103 should be introduced into the hall sensor cover 100 to conduct the external power connection. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the hall sensor cover 100 becomes complicated, and the size of the hall sensor cover 100 has to be longer than the length of each tooth 11, which makes the quantity of plastic molding resin consumed undesirably increased. Moreover, the printed circuit board is fixed by means of the silicone cover 105, which needs the time for curing the silicone during the manufacturing process, thereby undesirably increasing the manufacturing time and process.
So as to solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, thus, the inventors propose to a hall sensor cover having a new structure in which the external power connection through the mag-mate terminals is conducted not on the inner peripheral portion of the insulator, but on the outer peripheral portion of the insulator, and to a motor using the same.